Midnight Sin
by RottenLemonz
Summary: O/S - *My entry for the Spank The Monkey Contest* If that doesn't tell you what you're about to read... This is my "What if" continuation of the leg hitch/bed scene from the Eclipse book - from Edward's POV as in Midnight Sun.   Rated M for wankage.


Contest Entry for Spanking the Monkey!

For additional contest entries, please visit: www . fanfiction . net/~spankthemonkey4u (remove the spaces)

**Title:** Midnight Sin

**Name:** Queenbeee78

**Pairing:** Edward (and Bella…sort of).

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight, Eclipse and Midnight Sun belong to Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. We're just going to have a bit of smutty fun with Edward here. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so does everyone remember the chapter in Eclipse after Bella takes off from the school on the motorcycle with Jacob while Edward is off hunting and Alice was supposed to be watching her? Then she gets back to the Cullen house and wakes up to find Edward has moved her from the couch to the new bed, gets her all worked up with the leg hitch and then totally shuts her down? Yeah, that chapter got me so hot and I just had to wonder… what if all that UST got Bella worked up enough to have a wet dream about him, and he had to watch her go through that. What would he do?... I think you know where I'm going with this… *wankage alert* ;) This will be all EPOV, just like Midnight Sun, and I tried to stay as much in canon with the book as possible. Hope you like it.

**Photo Inspiration:** http:/i1127 . photobucket . com/albums/l625/queenbeee78/Edward-s-Eyes-twilight . jpg (remove the spaces)

**Song I played when I wrote this:** Mezzanine, by Massive Attack

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Sin<strong>

Only a few bars into humming her lullaby, with Bella tucked into my side, her breathing began to even out and her heart regained its normal rhythm. Though I knew she was already asleep, I continued to hum the tune for a minute and sixteen seconds longer while I gazed down at the porcelain skin over her eyelids, watching her eyes roll back and forth underneath them. Her lips pouted when I let go of her hand and I smiled at her usual stubbornness, even in her sleep.

Every time I tried to leave her alone in _her_ bed, she would react this way. It wasn't that I wanted to leave her here in my bed, but my earlier attempts at hunting had all been dashed when she took off with that _mutt_, Jacob Black. I had only been able to drain one measly mountain lion before Alice's angry thoughts invaded my mind - Bella jumping on the back of his motorcycle, and speeding away from the school grounds.

My muscles tensed and a low growl rumbled in my chest at the mere thought of him being near her. How could she not understand what an unstable creature he was? If the boy lost his temper with her...

Unacceptable.

Another growl roared from within me and Bella stirred, reminding me of her presence, and calming me once again.

Ever so carefully, I pushed a wayward strand of hair over her ear and she sighed, flexing her body and pushing her pelvis into my thigh. Then she let out a long strangled moan and ran her palm up my chest and back down to my waist.

_Oh God._

Things had already escalated earlier in the evening when I came home from the failed hunting trip to find my Bella asleep on the sofa instead of the new bed I'd purchased specifically _for her_.

She'd not awoken when I moved her to the bed, but as soon as I'd tried to go hunt again after knowing she was safe, she woke up and welcomed me home. The taste of her on my lips was like the sweetest relief to my agonized soul and I'd lost a bit of my self control once again, teasing her to the point that I wasn't sure what in the hell I was thinking. I'd rolled her on top of me and kissed her the delicate skin of her neck, then teased her about her unwarranted problem with the new bed before I kissed her on the lips and moved us both so that I was on top of her.

It was strange that I knew exactly what I was doing, teasing her like that, but at the same time, I was clueless because I'd never had such an experience with a woman before. I'd reveled in the fact that Bella's body reacted to mine that way, her heartbeat speeding up at an alarming rate as I pressed my body against hers. I knew I had taken it too far however, when she asked me if I'd changed my mind about…taking things further.

I hadn't changed my mind, not in the least. I was _sure_ I'd kill her if it ever got that far. But this, now, having Bella in my arms with the bed sheets wrapped around her, this was acceptable. This was safe.

Pulling me out of my reverie once again, Bella shifted without warning, and kicked the sheets down and off of her upper body, until it only covered her from the hips down.

My eyes darted down and I held perfectly still.

Her thin, navy blue cotton tank top rose up only a fraction, but it was enough to reveal the most delicious hint of her pale skin at the junction between her waist and her hip. Creamy, white, fragile skin. Fragile like paper. The miniscule cotton shorts she was wearing – that Alice had no doubt picked out for her – were not helping with the deplorable situation growing in my jeans as Bella continued to squirm and stretch against my thigh while she used one leg to kick the bed sheet right off herself.

Exposing even more skin to me.

Long, lean legs that extended for miles, begging for my touch.

_No! Get a hold of yourself!_

My eyes roamed from her dainty toes, up her flexed calf, over her knee, up her thigh, ending just at the bottom of her -

_God help me._

Frozen in my prone position, I blinked unnecessarily, trying to force the lewd thoughts from my mind.

I didn't understand how she was not freezing to death from what she was doing. How could she be warm when her skin was barely covered and she continued to snuggle into my cold, hard skin? Surely she couldn't still be warm from the shower she'd taken before I arrived earlier in the night.

I tried to distract myself by forcing my gaze up to the ceiling and laughed at the thought of how angry she was with me earlier, threatening me with wrath that would put grizzly bears to shame. _Ha!_ Bella was truly absurd sometimes - especially with her jealousy of Tanya Denali – as if Tanya held even a tiny fraction of interest to me compared to her. I snorted a laugh. Utterly and truly absurd.

"Edward," Bella sighed, breathless.

My eyes snapped down to her face, then widened because her lips were so close to my own. I was pulled to her by sheer magnetism, until my cold hard lips met her warm plump ones, and I was lost in a sea of desire. Forcing myself to pull back and to let go of her waist was a pure miracle on my part. I silently said a prayer of thanks, only to be foiled once again because Bella was now inching her mouth toward my neck, burying her face there. As she placed soft, open-mouth kisses there, her hand clutched at the fabric of my black t-shirt and she continued to pull body closer to me, lifting her leg and placing it between my thighs. Then she moved it upwards and her knee grazed over the tip of my jean-covered groin.

I groaned as quietly as I could when at that very same moment, her lips parted and her warm breath fanned across my neck. I closed my eyes, swallowed down the venom that pooled in my throat, and held my breath to keep the monster inside me at bay. My jaw tightened and my eyes rolled back into my skull when she kissed my neck and said my name again.

"Edward, please," Bella whispered.

I opened my eyes and craned my neck to look down at her beautiful face again, watching for any sign that she was now awake. But there was none. She was deeply asleep and obviously dreaming of me, or maybe even _us_ - together. I was glad I didn't know the answer to that.

Having her say my name was one thing, but having her say it along with that other damming word, would be my undoing. I could never deny her what she asked for when she said that one little word. Please. If she was dreaming about what I assumed she was dreaming about, I wouldn't be able to deny her a thing in the world when she uttered that one little word.

Any other time I would wish to hear her thoughts, but now I was glad I couldn't. If I knew just was scenario was flitting through her mind at the moment, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd lose the last shreds of my self control.

It was getting increasingly hard to control the seventeen-year-old beast that resided within me. As if Bella knew my control on him was slipping, she seemed to be subconsciously taunting him at every turn. The looks she would give me through her eyelashes and the way she would smile shyly while biting her lip. It seemed as though now she tempted me with her body instead of her blood. Then there was her change in attire, much like tonight.

Bella used to wear tattered sweats and old t-shirts. Nowadays her sleep attire consisted of camisoles and shorts that could be mistaken for mere scraps of fabric. I knew Alice was the reason for this, but it didn't help matters now, on this night.

Suddenly her hand released its tight grip on my shirt and slowly inched its way south. I held my breath again and watched its downward path against my chest and abs until it stopped just above the waist of my jeans. Unconsciously, I took a breath, inhaling her freesia and lilac scent. There was another scent that I recognized only too well - her _arousal_.

Whatever images were dancing around in her head, they were causing her to become increasingly aroused and I began to panic. The last time this happened, she was asleep in her own bed and I had just come back from a hunt, finding her twisting against her sheets and panting my name. It took every ounce of self-control for me to jump back out of her window and not to take her right there in her father's house that very night.

If I thought that night was horrific, this was far worse. She was right there in my arms, no space between us and nothing to keep me from running back out of the room like I had before.

"Edward," she moaned, flexing her body against mine once again.

My breathing sped.

_Oh God in heaven_… This was happening. Again.

I clenched my jaw tightly and breathed through my nose. If my heart had still held a rhythm, it would now be something like that of helicopter blades. My eyes darted back to her face, then down to her chest where her breathing was now ragged and the skin of her chest was mottled and reddened.

Her breathing increased and she threw her head back, gasping. Her heart rate increased as her hips flexed against my thigh.

"Yes…more," she whispered. "Please…don't stop."

_For the love of all that is holy…_

I kept my one arm behind my head and gripped the mattress with the other, plunging my fingers into it until I felt the springs against my fingers, crushing three coils. Alice could get me a new mattress in the morning and Bella would be none the wiser. For now, I had to stay right where I was and not touch Bella until she was done with her dream.

Bella's tank top was now bunched up around her chest with miles of flesh at her waist showing, and a hint of one of her breasts peeked out from the top. I had to avert my eyes and turn my head away from her, grasping onto my last strings of self control. If I moved off the bed, she would wake up and stop what she was doing.

I knew I should stop her and wake her up, but selfish as I am, I didn't want her to stop. So I made the decision to stay perfectly still, letting her use my body to…indulge herself with pleasure.

I _knew_ it was wrong and that I would torment myself with guilt later, but at the time, I couldn't stop myself from peeking over at her again.

Her hand dipped under my shirt and her nails scratched over the skin just above my waistband. I growled as quietly as I could muster, my control slipping with each ragged breath she took, and my flesh growing harder.

Snickers could suddenly be heard downstairs, along with doors opening and closing. Footsteps trailed off as one by one, my family members fled from the house, leaving me alone to my demise.

I had completely forgotten about them until that point. Surely Alice must've seen that I wasn't going to kill Bella during this, or she wouldn't have left me alone with her while she giggled like a fool and ran away with Jasper in tow.

"Don't do anything I would do, bro," Emmett taunted as he ran through the backyard with Rosalie, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him. I rolled my eyes and groaned internally. Surely I would never hear the end of this from any of them, especially Emmett.

I could see Carlisle's smirking face through Esme's eyes as they ran in a different direction from the rest of the family and I suddenly wondered just exactly what Alice had seen in whatever vision she'd had of Bella and I in my newly acquired bed.

"Mmmm…Edward," Bella moaned again and rubbed her calf against my jean-clad leg.

My own thoughts became jumbled, but I somehow realized that this would not end well if I stayed where I was. Just as Bella's fingertips began to dip below my waistband, I tenderly clamped my hand over her wrist and pulled her hand from my skin. She groaned in frustration and I shook my head. How many times had I told her she had no sense of self- preservation?

Gently, I lifted her wrist higher in the air and placed it on her own stomach while I ever so carefully untangled our bodies and extracted myself from the bed. Once my feet were on the ground, I dashed away from the bed and backed up against the wall. My room was small, so there was not anywhere else to go, unless I went outside, or into the hallway. So, as it were, I only stood three feet and four inches away from the bed that held my mate.

Pouting with disappointment, Bella moaned and rolled over to face away from me before rolling back over again and pushing her scrunched up face into the pillow that I'd been laying on.

She pulled the pillow toward her and wrapped her arms around it before sighing deeply and falling back into a deep slumber.

Or so I thought.

Before long she was squirming around the bed and twisting in the sheets, just like she had that night in her room.

_Holy mother of God, not again._

I knew what was about to transpire, yet I did nothing to stop it. I should have fled my house, just like I'd fled hers.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

Or didn't want to.

I was curious and selfish, and I wanted to know just what she was going to do. I knew what was right and what was wrong, but I couldn't be persuaded to choose what was right. Instead I kept telling myself that Alice – unfortunate for her as it may have been – would have seen this and surely would've warned me if something horrific were about to happen to Bella. And she definitely would not have let Bella dress in such a way if it would cause me to crush her body and drain her of all her blood.

All I could do at that point was stand back and watch.

Watch Bella as she writhed on top of the vast bed and moaned my name. Stare and breathe deeply through my nose as her hand drifted from the pillow… to her chest…down her abdomen… and between her legs. Gaze in wonder as she clamped her thighs together and chanted my name once again.

I didn't know how long she would keep doing what she was doing, but the situation in my jeans was becoming increasingly painful. I longed to know what it would feel like to have Bella touch me in such a way, the way that I would occasionally attempt touch myself when no one was around and impure thoughts of Bella invaded my senses – thoughts that were truly inappropriate.

With the scent of her arousal swirling around me, clouding my mind, I gave in to the baser instincts of the vile, depraved young man buried deep inside me… and reached for the button of my jeans. In half a second, my jeans were open, though I took a humans pace to free myself from my confines and then it was there - flesh in hand, venom already dripping from the head.

I coated the shaft with my venom and gripped my hardened flesh tightly, tighter than I could ever hold Bella. She was human and delicate as the petal of a flower, while I was immortal and unbreakable. I didn't need to be careful with my body, and so I wasn't.

When Bella's breathing picked up, mine did as well. I stroked up and down my length and threw my head back against the wall with my eyes glued to the sight of her. Her chest rose up and then sank back down in deep respiration as her right hand rubbed at the sensitive skin between her thighs. Through gritted teeth, I continued to pump myself unhurriedly while she gripped at the side of her neck with her left hand.

Was she imagining my lips there, my tongue - in either space that her hand now covered?

I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined what it would be like to bury my face between her thighs and taste her there. It was a thought that was even more appealing to me than the taste of her blood. Opening my eyes again, I tightened my grip on myself and quickened my pace.

Bella arched her back against the mattress and pulled down at the neckline of her tank top, panting as if she'd just run five miles uphill. Her mouth opened further as she gasped for air, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged. When she palmed her own breast and moaned deeply, I faltered.

A growl escaped my lips as I watched her squirm with desire while I pumped myself furiously, bucking my hips, mirroring Bella's movements. If only I could touch her the way I longed to. If only I didn't have to be so careful with her.

Closing my eyes again, I imagined what it would be like to enter her body, and join together with her. To be able to impale myself deep inside her warm flesh while suckling her breasts and roaming every inch of her body with my hands while she screamed my name.

As if Bella could hear my thoughts, she did just that.

"Edward!"

My eyes snapped open and I froze my movements, flesh in one hand.

She was still asleep and rubbing the skin between her thighs as she bit down on her bottom lip and then released it with a stuttering breath. A light sheen of sweat covered her skin as she reached out with one hand to the empty darkness in front of her. For a moment she held it there, grasping at the empty space then dropped that hand back down to her stomach. Soon that hand joined the other and she rolled to her side before slipping one hand down into her shorts.

An unholy word slid between my clenched teeth as I resumed stroking my flesh. More venom leaked out from the tip and I used it to coat my length once again.

I was already too far gone. If Bella awoke and saw what I was doing, I would be mortified, but I wouldn't be able to stop. Judging from the moans that were coming from her, it didn't seem as though she would be stopping any time in the near future.

Quickening the pace of my hand again, I focused on every movement of her wrist and fingers as she fondled her sensitive bud between her thighs. I briefly contemplated trying to rip her shorts off her glorious body without waking her up, but it was too risky so I pushed the thought out of my mind. I wanted it though. I wanted to see every inch of her naked skin. So many times I'd imagined what she looked like there, particularly when she was in the shower while I was in her room waiting for her to return.

I imagined what her inner flesh might look like, pink and moist, as I worked my hand over my own marble shaft. I envisioned what her breasts might look like without any clothes blocking my view. _Are_ _Bella's nipples light pink or dark and almost brown?_ I'd seen the images of many a naked woman in the decades that I'd roamed the Earth as a mind-reading vampire. Though now the only naked woman I wanted to see was the one who was currently in the throws of self-inflicted passion, undulating on my bed.

I cursed myself for having these impure thoughts about Bella, for I had always been taught that such thoughts were un-gentlemanly, but the baser beast inside me persistently encouraged me to continue on my deplorable path.

Which, I did.

I let the savagely aroused beast within take over as I closed my eyes once more and imagined that it was Bella's hand on my rigid length, instead of my own. Still, it wasn't enough, so I opened my eyes again and watched Bella's breaths quicken along with her heartbeat. The moonlight shone through the glass wall and lit her body up for me, though I didn't need the light to see that she was breathing through gritted teeth while rubbing her most sensitive spot.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I managed to say.

I slowed my strokes down again, wanting to prolong the inevitable for just a little while longer. Bella thrashed her head back and forth against the pillows while I watched and stroked myself, each of us pleasuring our own bodies.

"Bella," I growled, unable to stop the words from coming forth.

Her moans grew louder and she thrashed her head against the pillows. "Say it again," she begged in a low husky voice. "_Please!_"

I swallowed more venom and continued to stroke myself. With my jaw flexed tight, and through gritted teeth, I responded, _"Bella_."

"Edward!" she gasped. "I…I…_oh, God, Edward_…." The next words out of her mouth were garbled and thick with lust as she finally succumbed to her climax.

Seeing her undoing was enough for me to find my release as well. My groin tightened with one last downward stroke before venom spurted out of the tip of my length to where my other hand waited, ready to catch the ghastly fluid. My vision momentarily darkened and my knees buckled slightly. For once in a very long while, the room became silent, save for my stuttering breaths.

When my vision came back to its full strength, the magnitude of what I'd done hit me full force. There lay Bella stretched out on my bed, sated and calm, and there I stood at the side of the bed with a hand-full of my shamefully wicked fluids in one hand, my traitorous flesh in the other.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, so once again I stayed right where I was. For six minutes and thirty-seven seconds, I did not move.

Finally, I regained my common sense and stalked silently over to the nearest bathroom to wash the filth off my hands. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror as I was completely disgusted with myself. Bella was _asleep_ when she had pleasured herself, acting unconsciously. I on the other hand, knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway.

I sat on the edge of the bed with my back facing toward her. I couldn't bare to look at her either. If she knew what I'd done, surely she'd think me a retched and depraved creature.

"Edward?"

I whirled around to look at her, thinking she'd still be asleep.

She wasn't. Her eyes were completely open and she was watching me intently.

"Yes, love?" My voice came out deep and thick with nervousness.

"What are you doing over _there?_"

What was I to say? That I'd just committed a vile act in her presence and that I couldn't bare for her to look at me? Was I supposed to lie and say that I was going for a hunt and that _that_ was the reason I was not in bed with her anymore? I couldn't actually go hunt even if I wanted to, because then I'd have to leave her alone in the house and I had no idea where my family had gone or when they'd be back.

"Nothing," I murmured and then cleared my throat, getting rid of the last of the venom there.

"Well, then are you coming back to bed?" She bit down on her bottom lip and raised a nervous eyebrow. She thought I was leaving. _Should I leave until she falls asleep again?_

I warred with myself for only a fraction of a second before I nodded and stood up, walking around the bed to the side I'd started out on. We resumed our original positions in the vast bed and she sidled into me once again. Bella looked up at me and smiled shyly.

"You know…" she started, cautious. "I just had the strangest dream…"

I raised an eyebrow and held my breath, trying to keep my face indifferent. "Did you?" I cleared my throat again. Damn venom. "What was it about?"

"Um…nothing. I don't really remember," she lied, shaking her head and looking down at her hands where she twisted them in her lap. Obviously she was not about to elaborate, which was perfectly fine with me. I did not need any further temptation for the night. Still, the words poured from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Was it a good dream at least?"

The side of her mouth twisted up in a devious grin. "_Very_."

I couldn't resist one last question. A question I already knew the answer to.

"Was I in this dream?"

Her cheeks reddened and she snorted a laugh. "Uh…yeah. You were definitely in it." Panic suddenly set in for Bella and I noticed that her heart skipped a beat. "Wait…I didn't talk in my sleep again, did I?"

I shrugged, to which she groaned and demanded to know, "What did I say? Was it bad? Oh my God…"

Bella covered her face with her hands and shook her head. I decided then that it was best to appease her worries.

"You said my name a few times – nothing unusual." It was slightly true, at least.

She let out a relieved breath and relaxed against my side. I laughed through my nose and kissed the top of her head, then started humming her lullaby once more. It wasn't long before my love drifted off to sleep again while I wondered just how long I would be able to resist her body if nights such as this continued to occur.

Or was it better to just let it happen?

I certainly felt more relaxed than I had before my…_transgression_. Maybe this was possibly what I needed to help keep the unruly monster within, at bay.

_Yes!_ The teenage monster within, demanded. _Do it! No one will ever know._

Perhaps I could…

As long as Bella continued to have her…_vivid and_ _detailed dreams_, perhaps I would continue to watch, and take care of my _tension_ as well.

Maybe this was _just_ what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to say that this was a bit of a challenge for me to write since MS Edward doesn't use words like _DICK_ and _COCK_, and those are two of my favorite words to use in my usual stories... Lol.

Alright, guys... go check out all the other entries and vote for your favorite: www . fanfiction . net/~spankthemonkey4u (remove the spaces)

Voting begins July 8th and runs until July 21st. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
